


Owned

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom John, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the johnwantsit <a href="http://johnwantsit.tumblr.com/post/81016389049/weekend-filthy-freeform-bottomjohn-challenge">Weekend Filthy Freeform BottomJohn Challenge</a> on tumblr: <i>You have the space of one ask box to write some bottomjohn sexiness.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

The stretch, the burn. God, it was exquisite.

John felt his world narrow down to Sherlock's hands gripping his hip and his shoulder, Sherlock's greedy mouth on the back of his neck, nipping and sucking, and _oh God_

Sherlock's cock, filling him, laying claim to everything John was and ever would be.

"Mine," Sherlock said, a feral growl in John's ear as he thrust into John's body, demanding his due. Clever, long fingers stroked John's cock and it was all he could do to gasp,

"Yes. Yours, always."


End file.
